Giving Up for Love
by pickmysong -was Kate108
Summary: What if Edward was ready to find Bella and reclaim her before he got the call from Rosalie? Takes place in New Moon, oneshot.
1. Letters

_ Okay here's a quickie oneshot about Edward. It takes place in the middle of New Moon, before Edward got the call that Bella "killed herself"_

_Hope you like! xoGrace (pickmysong)_

Edward sat by the fire in a hotel, somewhere in South America.. His head was spinning. He knew he was wrong to even think about contacting Bella, but the pain was unendurable. He needed her, and he needed her to know that she was his reason for existence. He would never let go, he was too selfish.  
He put his head in his cold hands and took a deep, unecessary breath for no reason but anguish. He finally unwrapped himself from his position in the chair, and found his bag next to him. He took out his ballpoint pen and molskein notebook and began to write.

_Bella-  
Romeo is far too dramatic and showy. The best of men are honest with their words and honest with their actions. If they want something, they express that. Sometimes they even get that, but Romeo is disgustingly poetic and charming. He should just pull Juliet off the balcony and run away with her, and give her everything she will ever want and need. I am not the best of men._

Too cliche. He ripped the page out and threw it in a fire.

_Bella- Forgive me my heart. I am a disgrace to you and to my family. You are my life's purpose, and the reason I see through each day. I just want you to be happy and without strife and danger always lurking in the shadows. My mind is blank and dull without you to think about, my eyes will be forever blind without your beauty so close, and my heat will always..._

Bella would hate it. If it was painful to write, how would she feel reading it? He tore out the page and tossed it into the roaring flames.

_Bella- I wish I could be sure that you were safe and happy. But in my heart I know that if any danger came to you I would know it, and I am only looking for excuses to find you and hold you once again. I am a selfish bastard, that I know, but I would never put you through the pain of seeing me..._

Too honest. She couldn't know how it truly felt to him to rip her from his life.

_Bella-  
I give up.  
I love you.  
I'm coming back for you._

Edward tore the note out of the notebook and folded it neatly, placing it in his pocket. This was it.  
He couldn't live forever, not without the meaning of his pathetic life away from him while he could still be with her. If she would take him back.

Just then, he got a call from Rosalie... She said she had news from Alice, about Bella.


	2. Scream

1Oh fine. Here's a second chapter to my "oneshot" I thank the creator of

RENT for a line I stole.

xoGrace

"WHAT?" Edward growled. "What the HELL did you SAY?" He screamed in

fury into his small silver cell

phone, with Rosalie on the other end. He dug his fingernails deep into

his palm, and braced himself.

"She's gone Edward. Bella Swan jumped off a cliff. Alice saw it

happen." Rosalie said in a serene and

thoughtful voice. "You know why she did it, Edward. It may not be

helpful for me to say, but you know

she did it."

Edward snarled and roared, then threw his cell phone against the brick

wall of the hotel sitting room. The

cell phone shattered into tiny shards, and the brick lost a few peices

too, leaving clouds of red stuff falling

off the wall. Like my heart, Edward thought bitterly. That's poetic..

that's pathetic. He swung his bag

of his shoulder and threw his molskein notebook and ballpoint pen into

the fire in one swift movement.

He glided up to the front desk with eyes like death, eyes that reminded

one of all the losses in their lives

and all the wars and hate that ever occurred.

"Ss-s-ir?" Stuttered Javier, the Peruvian owner of the hotel. " 'ow may

I ass-ss-ist you today, Senor?" He tried

to give Edward the most gracious and helpful look he could muster, but

all he achieved was looking

like he bit into something moldy and was pretending it wasn't. Edward

cast his cold, stone black eyes

onto Javier, and the man nearly fainted, clutching the desk for

support.

"I'm checking out" growled Edward.

"Of course, if you will just sign here, and give me your-" Javier cut

himself off as Edward tossed a wad of

hundred dollar bills and stalked off, visibly shaking. Edward slammed

the front door open, and it

completely fell off the hinges, crashing to the ground. He kept moving.

In a daze of hopeless emotion,

Edward found a shiny new black and yellow motorcycle and placed himself

on it.

"Hey-" said a gruff looking man, "ésa es mi bici-" he

abruptly stopped as soon as Edward

glared at him. The man took a few steps backward, then broke into a

dead run, getting as far away

from Edward as he could.

About half a second later, Edward was ripping his way down the dirt

road on the motorcycle,

going 150 miles an hour. In about three minutes, Edward reached

a dark

and dangerous jungle. He hopped off the motorcycle, and it fell to

the ground, looking resigned. He

impatiently pulled it upwards and immediately faced the jungle and ran.

The trees and vines turned into a

green blur, occasionally exploding into pieces by the sheer force of

Edward running through them.

Edward soon reached a tall cliff, overlooking a river that was about

two hundred feet below. He stopped

and finally wrapped his arms around himself, shaking so hard that the

ground began to vibrate under his

feet. Finally he screamed, a scream of terrifying fury that shook the

whole forest, and was heard by

villagers ten miles away.

There's... Nothing left for me.. Edward thought. Goodbye love... I know what I have to do now.

Thank you to DJ, My beat reader/future wife. :P

READ AND REVIEW?


End file.
